The invention relates generally to a medical device interface system, and more particularly, to an interface for securing a medical device to a mounting device such as a rail or a pole. The invention further relates to instrument docking devices providing power and electrical communications between an instrument, associated with the interface, and an external device.
In today""s hospital environment, it is common for multiple medical devices, e.g., syringe pumps, infusion pumps, vital signs monitoring devices, to be simultaneously used to treat and monitor an individual patient. In such situations the instruments are typically secured to a mounting device positioned near the patient. A commonly used mounting device is a mounting rail or bar having standard height and depth dimensions. Typically, such rails are mounted to the walls of a hospital room at various heights and run the entire length of the room. The rails are spaced outward from the wall on spacers to allow for the placement of a fastening device between the wall and the back of the rail. A typical device for securing a medical device to a mounting rail is an L-bracket and a screw clamp. The L-bracket is mounted to the back of an instrument near the top and positioned such that when the instrument is mounted to the rail the bracket rests on the top and extends downward behind the back of the rail. The screw clamp is located on the rear of the instrument and is positioned such that when tightened the screw clamps against the back of the rail. This mounting device is somewhat inconvenient in that it requires the turning of a clamp screw in space that is typically too small to comfortably accommodate hand movement.
Another common mounting device is a pole, such a free-standing pole or one associated with the patient""s bed. Pole clamps have commonly been used and have been rigidly mounted to the backs of medical devices. However, unless they are configured to be movable out of the way, they can interfere with other mounting arrangements of the instrument. Such stationary clamps can also cause inconvenience in handling and storage of the instrument due to the protrusion of the clamp. Hence those skilled in the art have recognized a need for a more versatile pole clamp.
Once the medical devices are properly secured to a mounting device the instruments must be connected to a power outlet. To this end, each individual power cord of each individual instrument is plugged into a power outlet located in the wall or in a power strip extension cord having multiple power outlets. Providing power connections in this manner may be problematic in that cables may become tangled thus rendering the tracing of an individual cable to its associated outlet and the subsequent movement of an individual instrument difficult. Safety issues also arise in that the use of a power strip extension cord to accommodate multiple instruments may cause a power outlet to be overloaded. Furthermore, the more cables that are laying on a hospital floor, the higher the risk of entanglement with a patient or care provider. In addition to the power cords, most medical devices also require or can accommodate a data communications connection to an external device ""such as a computer. The connection of individual data communications cables to each device further increases the forgoing problems and difficulties.
Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for an interface capable of mounting an instrument to either a mounting rail or a pole. The need has also been recognized for a docking station capable of accepting a plurality of instruments and providing power and communications signals to the instruments through the docking station instead of through individual cables. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.
Briefly and in general terms, the invention is directed to a device interface system for securing a medical device to a mounting device such as a rail or a pole. The invention is further directed to an instrument docking device for providing power and electrical communications between an instrument, associated with the interface, and an external device.
In a first aspect, the invention relates to an interface forming part of an instrument housing for securing the instrument housing to a mounting rail mounted to a surface. The interface includes a back panel, a first portion protruding rearward from the back panel and a first recess carried by the protruding portion. The first recess is dimensioned to receive the mounting rail. The interface further includes a rail cam rotatably mounted within the protruding portion. The rail cam is aligned with the first recess to receive and retain the mounting rail.
In a detailed aspect of the interface, the protruding portion further carries a circular cutout partially within the first recess, and the rail cam includes a circular cam base having a surface substantially subflush with the first recess. The base is mounted for pivotal movement within the circular cutout. The rail cam further includes two opposing arms near the periphery of the cam base. The arms extend substantially perpendicular relative the surface of the cam base and each arm has an arm base defining a lock surface. The arms are positioned on the cam base such that the distance between the two lock surfaces is large enough to receive the mounting rail. In a further detailed facet of the interface, each arm further includes a guiding portion at the top of the arm base for contacting the mounting rail during insertion of the rail cam onto the mounting rail and transferring the force of contact with the mounting rail to the cam base to therein induce rotation of the rail cam.
In another detailed facet, the mounting rail has a height and depth and the guiding portion of each rail-cam arm includes a first portion sloping downward from a first height near the outer periphery of the arm base to a second height inward relative the outer periphery of the arm base. The second height is less than the first height. The guiding portion further includes a second portion contiguous with the first portion and extending outward from the arm base above the lock surface. The distance between the cam base and the bottom of the second portion is slightly greater than the depth of the mounting rail and the distance between the ends of opposing second portions is less than the height of the mounting rail.
In still another detailed aspect, the first recess includes a top region defined by at least one substantially planar top surface and an arcuate top surface, the arcuate top surface further defining an arcuate top region. The first recess further includes a bottom region defined by at least one substantially planar bottom surface and an arcuate bottom surface, the arcuate bottom surface further defining an arcuate bottom region. The rail cam has a closed/lock position during which the second portion of one of the arms is positioned above the at least one bottom surface and the second portion of the other arm is positioned below the at least one top surface, and the rail cam has an open/release position during which the second portion of one of the arms is positioned below the at least one bottom surface and the second portion of the other arm is positioned above the at least one top surface.
In a second facet, the invention relates to an interface device for securing an instrument to a docking station having a casing having at least one signal port and a mounting rail mounted within a recessed portion of the casing. The interface device includes a back panel forming part of an instrument housing for housing the instrument, a first portion protruding rearward from the back panel and a first recess carried by the protruding portion. The first recess is dimensioned to receive the mounting rail. The interface device further includes a rail cam rotatably mounted within the protruding portion and aligned with the first recess to receive and retain the mounting rail and at least one first-portion signal port carried by the first portion. The first portion is dimensioned to fit within the recessed portion of the casing such that the rail cam is positioned to receive the mounting rail and the at least one first-portion signal port is aligned, in a complementary fashion, with the at least one casing signal port.
In a detailed facet, the interface device further includes a pole clamp assembly positioned near the first and second portions. The pole clamp assembly includes a pivot member moveable between a retracted position and an extended position and a post having an axis. The post is mounted to the pivot member for axial movement and mounted thereto such that when the pivot member is retracted the axis of the post is substantially parallel with the back panel and when the pivot member is extended the axis of the post is substantially perpendicular to the back panel. In another facet, the at least one first-portion electrical port includes a power inlet and the at least one casing electrical port includes a power outlet. In yet another detailed aspect, the casing includes a relay for controlling the application of power to the power outlet when activated and the first portion comprises a magnet positioned such that when the first portion is within the recessed portion of the casing the magnet activates the relay. In further additional aspects, the at least one first-portion electrical port comprises a data communications port, the data communications port comprises an IR port and the casing and first-portion comprise a plurality of complementary signal ports.
In a third aspect, the invention relates to a rail cam forming part of an instrument housing for securing the instrument housing to a mounting rail having a height and depth and mounted to a surface. The rail cam includes a cam base having a surface. The base is mounted for pivotal movement relative the remainder of the instrument housing. The rail cam further includes two opposing arms near the periphery of the cam base. The arms extending substantially perpendicular relative the surface of the cam base, each arm has an arm base defining a lock surface. The arms are positioned on the cam base such that the distance between the two lock surfaces is substantially equal to the height of the mounting rail. The rail cam further includes a guiding portion at the top of each arm base for contacting the mounting rail during insertion of the rail cam onto the mounting rail and transferring the force of contact with the mounting rail to the cam base to therein induce rotation of the rail cam from a closed/lock position to a opened/receive position during which the rail cam receives the mounting rail and subsequently removing the force from the cam base to allow rotation of the rail cam from the open/receive position to the closed/lock position during which the rail cam retains the mounting rail.
In a detailed aspect, the guiding portion includes a first portion sloping downward from a first height near the outer periphery of the arm base to a second height inward relative the outer periphery of the arm base. The second height is less than the first height. The guiding portion further includes a second portion contiguous with the first portion that extends outward from the arm base a distance over the lock surface. The distance between the cam base and the bottom of the second portion is slightly greater than the depth of the mounting rail and the distance between the ends of opposing second portions is less than the height of the mounting rail. In another detailed facet, the rail cam further includes a lever coupled to the rail cam such that movement of the lever induces rotation of the rail cam between the closed/lock position and an opened/release position during which the mounting rail may be removed from the rail cam, the opened/release position being substantially the same as the opened/receive position.
In a fourth facet, the invention relates to a docking station for accepting at least one instrument having a housing having a rail cam and a recess and at least one signal port. The docking station includes a casing having a plurality of fastening bars recessed a distance from the front of the casing, a docking tile secured to the fastening bars and a rail mounted on the docking tile and spaced a distance therefrom. The mounting rail is dimensioned to fit within the housing recess and the rail cam. The docking station further includes at least one signal port secured to the tile. A portion of the port protrudes forward from the tile and is aligned to couple with the at least one housing signal port when the mounting rail is within the housing recess and rail cam. The signal port further includes a portion protruding rearward from the tile for interfacing with a signal source.
In a detailed aspect, the fastening bars comprise channels running the length of the casing and the docking tile may be adjustably positioned along the length of the channels. In another detailed facet, the docking station further includes an electrical circuit mounted to the rear of the docking tile. The electrical circuit provides electrical communication between the at least one tile signal port and an external electrical device. In yet another detailed aspect, a plurality of docking tiles are positioned adjacent each other along the length of the casing. The docking tiles are spaced apart to allow for the mounting of a plurality of instruments having a standard height. In a more detailed aspect, the docking station further includes spacing plates positioned between adjacent docking tiles to thereby provide a docking station capable of accepting instruments of non-standard height. In still another detailed aspect, the docking station further comprises a base tile for providing signals to each of the plurality of docking tiles.
In further additional facets of the docking station, the base tile includes a power inlet for receiving external power to be provided to each of the plurality of docking tiles and the base tile includes a data communication port for interfacing each of the plurality of docking tiles with an external computer system.
In a fifth facet, the invention relates to a docking tile for accepting an instrument having a housing having a rail cam and a recess and at least one electrical port. The docking tile includes a plate, a rail mounted on the plate and spaced a distance therefrom. The rail is dimensioned to fit within the housing recess and the rail cam. The docking tile further includes at least one signal port secured to the plate. A portion of the port protrudes forward therefrom and is aligned to couple with the at least one housing signal port when the rail is within the housing recess and the rail cam. The port further includes a portion protruding rearward therefrom for interfacing with a signal source.
In a detailed aspect, the docking tile further includes an electrical circuit for providing electrical communication between the at least one tile signal port and an external electrical device. In more detailed facets, the at least one tile signal port is a power inlet. In yet another detailed aspect, the electrical circuit includes a magnetic relay for feeding power to the power outlet when activated. In additional facets, the at least one tile electrical port is a data communications port and the data communications port is an IR port.
In a sixth facet, the invention relates to a pole clamp assembly forming part of an instrument housing having a back panel with a pole clamp recess. The pole clamp assembly is for securing the instrument housing to a pole and includes a pivot member moveable between a retracted position and an extended position. The pole clamp assembly further includes a post having an axis. The post is mounted to the pivot member for axial movement and mounted thereto such that when the pivot member is retracted the axis of the post is substantially parallel with the back panel and when the pivot member is extended the axis of the post is substantially perpendicular to the back panel. The post is dimensioned and oriented such that when the pivot member is in the retracted position a portion of the post lies within the pole clamp recess.
In a detailed aspect, the pole clamp recess is defined by a generally arcuate surface and the post includes a threaded stud and a handle having opposing curved sides shaped to substantially match the curved shape of the arcuate surface. The handle is positioned at one end of the stud such that when the pivot member is retracted a portion of the handle lies within the pole clamp recess. In a more detailed aspect, the handle further includes opposing rounded edges, wherein upon the application of force to either of the rounded edges the handle is rotated such that one of the curved sides of the handle generally aligns with the arcuate surface defining the pole clamp recess. In another detailed facet, the pole clamp assembly further includes a bracket mounted to the back panel. The bracket has a stud recess and the pivot member comprises a generally L-shaped arm having a first leg and a second leg. The first leg is mounted to the bracket for pivotal movement and the second leg for accepting the stud. The second leg is positioned relative the first leg to extend into the area near the pole clamp recess such that a portion of the stud lies within the stud recess of the bracket.
In a seventh aspect, the invention relates to a device interface for securing an instrument to a docking station having a casing having a mounting rail mounted within an alignment portion of the casing. The device interface includes an alignment member forming part of an instrument housing for housing the instrument and a rail cam rotatably mounted to the instrument housing and configured to receive and retain the mounting rail. The alignment member interfaces with the alignment portion such that the rail cam is positioned to receive the mounting rail.
In a more detailed facet the alignment portion of the casing includes a recess having a width and the alignment member includes at least one portion protruding from the instrument housing having a width slightly less than the width of the recess.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.